Landslide
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Merle Dixon is saved by the town of Woodbury. He begins to care about the governor's sister Ann who helps nurse him back to health. How long will Merle stay? And will he let Ann continue to suffer at the hands of her brother. Merle/OC with slight CARYL in later chapters. Rate M because it's Merle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….Mural in the Sky

**Howdy everyone! I have NO business starting anything new, but this Merle story came to me and well, I had to. I usually only write Daryl and Carol stories and they will show up sooner or later. But this story is about Merle and Ann. I hope you like it.**

**This story was inspired by the Stevie Nicks classic, "Landslide"; it is a song that I think speaks to both Merle and Ann throughout. They are both in a place in their life where they are weathering great changes. We all know what Merle looks like, but for my OC, Ann, in my mind she looks like the wonderful Kat Dennings.**

**Now when we pick up our story Merle has been brought in by the governor's men. He has a bad infection in that hand and he's detoxing from the drugs. And our story starts…..**

**-Landslide-**

Ann woke in her room twisted in her sheets, a thick sheen of sweat dripped from her body. Ann remembered the dream it was always the same one. She was watching Mike getting ripped limp from limp by a horde of walkers, while Phillip watched on and smiled. She shivered as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. She sat there staring off into the darkness, listening for any sign of movement in the town hall. Reaching underneath her pillow she grabbed the butter knife she had taken from dinner and slipped it into the back of her sleep shorts.

She quietly crept to the door and opened it just a little, when she knew she was alone she made her way down to Phillip's room. She took a deep breath and lightly knocked on his door. When she heard nothing she tried the door, once it was open she checked the bathroom making sure that he was still out on 'city business'.

Ann made her way down the front stairs and to the basement door. Her heart beating hard in her head, she took a deep breath and opened the door making her way down the basement steps. As soon as she hit the bottom step the smell of rotting flesh hit her nose. She swallowed hard and turned on the light.

The creature in the corner pulled at its chains, sent into a frenzy from her scent. Ann moved forward staring at the thing that use to be her daughter, Penny. Hardly any trace of the bright eyed ten year old was left. What stood before Ann was a rotting beast that craved flesh.

A single tear slipped down Ann's cheek as she pulled the butter knife out and gripped it in her hand. She knew that her daughter would never get better. Ann knew that all she wanted in this world was to put her daughter to peace. As she slowly advanced toward the creature a hand gripped her wrist hard making her drop the knife. Ann was spun around and stared into the furious eyes of her brother, Phillip Blake, the governor of Woodbury.

The governor snarled at her, "What the fuck are you doing down here?"

Ann swallowed hard, "I just wanted to do right by her, Phillip. It's not right to leave her locked up down here."

The governor slapped her hard sending her to the ground, Penny moaned louder as the blood flowed from Ann's mouth. He stood over her pointing at his sister, "You ungrateful bitch! After all I've done for you. I always said you were a piss poor excuse for a mother. We are close to a cure you dumb gash!"

Ann curled up in a fetal position; she figured she would take a bad beating for her betrayal. This wasn't the first time she had tried to help her daughter. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on what Penny had been like before. She braced herself for the beating, but instead Phillip pulled her up from the ground. "Go get dressed Dr. DiLauro needs you in the clinic."

Ann nodded nervously as he pushed her toward the stairs. She caught herself before her head hit the bottom step. Before she could stand up Phillip grabbed her hair pulling her to her feet. She let out a low whine as he turned her to face him. His face was an eerie calm that he wore when bad things were about to happen, "If you ever try this again, sister or no sister I'll feed you to her. Do you understand?"

Ann nodded, blinking back the tears, she won't cry in front of him, not this time. She took one last look at her daughter and he released her. She scurried to the top of the stairs, but Phillip yelled out for her, "HEY! Say good night to your daughter."

Ann stopped and leaned her forehead on the door, her voice was shaky, "Good night sweetheart sleep good."

She glanced down at Phillip who smiled up at her, waving her to go, "Go on now help DiLauro. I'll sit with Penny." Ann nodded and made her way to her room changing quickly. Her hands were shaking as she buttoned her shirt. By the time she opened her door she was greeted by the sinister smile of Axel White, her brother's head of security.

Axel smiled at her, his hand brushing down her arm, "Well hello there Ann. The governor wants me to walk you to the clinic. We could stop by my place."

Ann pushed passed him, "Fuck off Axel." The man snickered from behind her as they made their way to the clinic.

**-Landslide-**

Merle had been in and out for days. He knew he was on something, because the pain in his stump had gone down to a low throb. He remembered a dark haired angel leaning over him and smiling at him, but her blue eyes were sad, haunted almost.

When he finally let his eyes open all the way he saw the angel slumped over in a chair near the bed he was in. He went to speak but his throat betrayed him and all that came out was a series of rough dry coughs.

Ann bolted up and stared at him for a few minutes, "Let me get you some water."

Merle nodded, she soon returned with a cup and a straw. She pressed the straw to his lips and he felt relief as soon as the cool water hit his throat. He looked up at the woman and she smiled, "You gave us a real scare. My name's Ann Blake, you're safe here in Woodbury. What's your name?"

Merle let the straw drop from his lips and stared down at his hand which was covered in white gaze. "Merle, name's Merle. What the hell did you do to my hand?"

Ann set the water down on the table next to his bed. "You had a really bad infection; we had to clean it out. The doctor took some skin from your inner thigh to cover the stump. How's your pain? We noticed you were detoxing so we didn't give you too much drugs. The governor won't allow drug addicts to stay in Woodbury."

Merle leaned back his head hitting the wall, "I don't give a shit what this governor bastard says, old Merle does what he wants."

Ann frowned, her voice was low, "I won't tell him that if you want to live."

Before Merle could answer her a well dressed man walked in flanked by two well armed men. The man put an arm around Ann's shoulder and smiled at Merle, "Well it looks like our newcomer is awake. So Ann what's the doc have to say about him?"

Merle noticed how the woman's face changed. Ann stared at Merle, "Dr. DiLauro said that he should make a full recovery. He's strong and the doc has one of the weapons men working on a cover for his stump."

The governor sat down and slapped at Merle's leg and smiled, "Well that's wonderful news. Just wonderful and what's your name soldier?"

Merle cleared his throat, "Merle Dixon, who the hell are you?"

The governor laughed, it didn't escape Merle that Ann cringed at the sound. "Well I'm Phillip Blake, but people call me the governor of our little town of Woodbury. I see you've already met my beautiful sister Ann. She's the one that's been sitting by your bedside for the last five days. Now want to tell me what happened to your hand son."

Merle shifted in the bed, "Well governor, I seemed to piss off the wrong people. And I haven't been called SON since my daddy was alive."

The governor laughed and stood up, "I like you Merle. If you can follow orders I think you could really do something here. I run a tight ship. Everyone pulls their own weight, takes care of their own shit. If you do that you will have everything you could ever dream of. Now I'm going to have you moved to the town hall with me and Ann. That way she can keep an eye on you while you finish your recovery. Sound good to you?"

Merle nodded, "Sure. Not in much of a position to protest am I?"

The governor laughed again and headed toward the door, "That's funny Merle. I'm going to enjoy having you around. See you at dinner tonight." Merle watched as the men left, he stared at Ann who was still staring at the floor, something didn't seem right here, but he did owe them his life. That was more than those other sorry bastards did, leaving him on that rooftop. He'd find them and his brother and have a little talk with them, oh yes he would.

**-Landslide-**

Merle felt like shit. He had been moved that afternoon to the town hall. He could tell that his room had at one time been an office. He slept on and off all day, only waking when Ann appeared with pain meds or water. He was dozing when he heard a soft knock at the door, he sighed pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, "Come in."

Ann came in and smiled at him, a pile of clothes in her hands, "I had to guess at the sizes. I can help you change if you want."

Merle sighed, "Can't I eat here?"

Ann shook her head, "Phillip wants you to dine with us tonight."

Merle chuckled, "I ain't ever been one to DINE with nobody sugar tits."

Ann sighed, her eyes pleading with him, "Please can you please just come to dinner. It would mean a lot to him."

Merle reached out and grabbed her wrist and the woman flinched. He let her go like he was burnt on a hot stove, he frowned, "I ain't gonna hurt ya sugar."

Ann nodded looking at the clothes in her hands, "Please let me help you change."

Merle heaved a sigh and nodded, "Alright but don't get fresh, unless you can finish the job. Old Merle ain't in tip top condition just yet."

Ann gave him a nervous laugh as she helped him with his clothes. She wasn't about to tell him that she'd been the one giving him sponge baths.

Forty-five minutes later Ann helped Merle into the small break room in the back of the town hall that served as their dining room. She sat him down, "What would you like to drink? I have ice tea and lemonade."

Merle snickered, "Got some beer?"

Before Ann could answer the governor appeared from behind Merle and clapped his shoulder, "Man after my own heart. Ann make it two."

Ann nodded and went into the small kitchen and returned with two beers. Merle took a long gulp of his and looked at the governor, "So what do you have planned for me around here?"

The governor leaned back in his chair, "Well you seem like a man that's good in a fight and if you haven't noticed we have a shit load of things to fight out there. Not to mention the bad people that pop up from time to time."

Merle nodded, "I'm not sure how long I'll stay. I'm looking for my dumbass kid brother, Daryl. We got separated."

The governor nodded, "I know all about family. That's why I have Ann with me. Keep your family close Merle, they're all that matter in this fucked up world."

Merle took another sip of beer and watched as Ann brought in what looked like pork chops and sat them on the table. She passed the plate to the governor first who took the largest. Then Ann set to cutting up Merle's meat and making his plate. While she was cutting the governor grabbed her wrist, "Ann, he didn't ask you to help him."

Ann looked up at the governor terror on her face, "I'm sorry Phillip I was trying to help. He's still healing."

The governor tilted his head at her, "Tell him you're sorry."

Ann looked at Merle tears threatening her eyes, but she won't let them fall, "I'm sorry Merle."

Merle could sense the tension in the room right away, he gave the governor a small chuckle, "Damn women are always fussing. Ain't no big thing. I like a woman that makes a man's plate."

The governor let Ann's wrist go, Ann seemed frozen until the governor barked at her again, "Well go on girl, make the man his plate you heard him." Ann nodded and finished up Merle's plate. She set it in front of Merle and the rest of the meal went off with a hitch.

**-Landslide-**

Merle was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He wondered if those stupid fucks from the quarry had let Daryl live. His kid brother drove him fucking crazy, but the boy didn't deserve to get a bullet in the back of his head just because of the stupid ass choices Merle made. Merle just hoped that Daryl was safe where ever he was.

Ann knocked lightly on the door. She heard Merle tell her to come in and she smiled as she closed the door behind her. "You must be exhausted. It's been a big day for you. I brought you some pain meds for the hand and I need to check the dressing."

Merle nodded watching her as she retrieved the supplies from the bathroom. She came back and sat on the bed. When she took the last of the bandages off Merle hissed. Ann looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I have to clean it. The doc will be by tomorrow to check on you."

Merle stared straight ahead he didn't want to look at what was left. He blew air out of his mouth hard, "Talk to me about somethin'."

Ann looked at him questioningly, "What do you want to talk about?"

Merle sighed, "Anything to quit thinkin' about my god damn hand."

Ann nodded, "Tell me about your brother."

Merle laughed, "You want to hear about Darylene? He's a pussy. My kid brother he's too good for his own good. Let's fuckers take advantage of him, always had a soft heart that one. Even when our daddy would beat him, he always forgave the sick drunk bastard."

Ann sighed, "Do you think he's alive?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah, only thing that can kill a Dixon is a Dixon. He's a tough sonofabitch. He's out there taking care of his shit."

Ann finished up the bandage, "All done. If you need anything I'm right next store."

Merle nodded and watched her as she made her way to the door. He had to admit her sleep shorts did make her ass look fine.

Ann stopped at the door and looked at him, "Thank you for what you said at dinner."

Merle looked at her, "He's not very nice to ya is he?"

Ann shook her head, "He's different now. He wasn't always like this."

Merle nodded his head, "This shit changes you. Don't worry about it sugar tits. Call us even for you savin' my sorry ass and all."

Ann gave him a small smile and closed the door quietly behind her. She was walking to her room when she heard Phillip behind her in the hall. She turned to smile at him, "Good night Phillip."

Phillip stood in his doorway and glared at her, "Stay in bed tonight Ann, unless you're helping Merle."

She nodded softly, as she entered her room she turned and looked at him, "Please tell Penny good night for me."

She saw his face light up, he came down the hallway toward her and grabbed her into a bear hug, kissing her forehead, "I knew you would understand and come around. That's a good girl."

She just nodded and watched as he went back down and shut his door. When she was safely in her room she slid down the door and sobbed into her knees. One thing was for sure she had to get out of here. It was just a matter of time before Phillip killed her. She would play the game for now, but she had to get out anyway she could.

**Ok, be gentle! I'm just setting up the story. Let me know what you think. Hugs, Kaye**


	2. What Is Love?

Chapter 2…What is Love?

**OMGosh…you guys are so wonderful! Thank you thank you for such a positive response to my little story. I know I don't write Merle as mean as he appears to be on the show. I like to think someone had to teach Daryl to care about things, even if it's the Dixon Code if you will. Merle is watching out for Merle, but he also isn't the kind of man to hurt a child or a woman. And he's attracted to Ann, because she's strong, and he likes her quiet ways. **

**Ok enough…on with the story….oh and keep your eye on Axel! He's not a nice guy**** But don't worry Merle will kick his ass later I promise.**

**-Landslide-**

It had been two months since Merle had been brought to Woodbury. After a month his stump was healed enough that Dr. DiLauro fitted him with a leather cover. Merle was thrilled when Jeff the town weapons man brought him the metal covering that fit over the leather; it even had a knife attached to it. The governor had started sending him out on scavenging missions with some of the other men. He kept his mouth shut and head down. He saw the way that Axel man handled the women they found, but Merle figured the governor already knew. It was after one of those peculiar hard runs that he returned to the town hall in time to hear a very heated exchange between the governor and Ann. He stood outside the governor's office and listened in disbelief.

Phillip had been riding her all day. Apparently Axel had come to him and asked to take Ann has his partner. Ann couldn't believe her ears, "There is no way in hell I'm going with that man, he's a bastard."

Phillip looked at her, he was trying so hard to hold his temper with her, "Damn it Ann, you have a responsibility to the town. You're a woman of childbearing age; if you haven't noticed the dead far outnumber us! We have to make sure that we go on. Axel is a strong man, he'll keep you safe."

Ann shook her head, "I won't go. I need to be near Penny."

Phillip stood up and came around to the other side of the desk, his hands resting on her arms, a creepy smile spreading across his face, "It's taken care of. Axel will move in here with us. We'll be one big happy family."

Ann pulled away from him, "No! I won't do it. Damn it Phillip I do everything else you tell me too. I work hard, take care of you, I even put up with your damn ideas about Penny. But I won't let you sell me off to the highest bidder. This is still America!"

Phillip grabbed her pulling her close to him, his eyes turning to a steely black, "YOU WILL DO AS I TELL YOU or I'll put you in the arena baby sister. Now what is your choice?"

Ann could feel his fingers digging into her flesh; she stared at her brother, "Isn't there anyone else? Please Phillip, Axel, he scares me, I think he'll hurt me." Her eyes went to the ground as Phillip released her and sat back down at his desk.

Phillip stared at his sister; he remembered his last words to their parents that he would take care of her. He leaned back in his chair, "You're only other choice right now is Merle. I'll speak to the man, but if he says no then you're stuck with Axel."

Ann moved toward his desk, "Why do I have to be with anyone? Why can't I just keep going like I am? You need someone to take care of you."

Phillip stood up, gritting his teeth, "You have a duty Ann. I've let you get away with this shit far too long. Now I need you with a man I can trust to know about Penny. I'll talk to Merle. If he doesn't play along then you WILL do your duty with Axel."

Ann turned tears burning in her eyes, she ran out the door and up the stairs. Merle stood in the hallway watching her go, who the fuck was Penny? And why was the governor pimping out his own sister to repopulate the Earth? Babies were a death sentence in this new world. Merle ran a tired hand over his face, he heard the governor clear his throat and he turned around to face him.

The governor smiled, "Merle come have a talk with me." Merle followed the governor into his office and sat down. The governor shut the door and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the small bar in the corner. The governor poured them each a shot and leaned back in his chair studying Merle.

The governor finished his shot and sat up, "Merle I like you and I think it's time I let you in on a few secrets that we have around here. First one is I have a few doctors here working on a cure for this disease and their close. We think we can turn the walkers back into humans."

Merle squinted at the man, "You really think you can change these things?"

The governor nodded, "I do. I have complete faith that we can turn this world around. Now the other thing we do around here is I like to think of myself as a bit of a match maker. It usually happens on its own, but sometimes I have to pair couples together. Healthy males and females need to repopulate this world. Our numbers are down so we need all the people we can get. Now Axel has come to me about Ann, he has taken a shine to her, but Ann is afraid of him. But I can't show bias to my sister, the others are talking and I need to pair her with someone before I appear weak to the others. Now I've seen the way you look at my sister, so why don't you take her as your own."

Merle choked on that last part, he couldn't believe this man. Merle chuckled, "I don't think your sister would want the likes of me."

The governor sighed, "Well I told her you won't want her, its fine, we'll find you someone. We have newcomers coming in everyday. See you at dinner."

Merle finished his shot and watched as the governor started for the door. Merle cursed himself inside, "I'll do it. I'll take her, Axel is a mean bastard and he'll hurt her."

The governor smiled as he turned to Merle, "That's wonderful. Glad to have you in the family. There's just one more thing I need to share with you about my sister. Can you follow me?"

Merle stood up and followed the governor to the basement. Once they hit the bottom step he could hear the moans, he stood in disgust as the governor flipped on the light and Merle saw the little girl. He steeled his face as the governor turned to him. It creped Merle out that the man was grinning ear to ear, "This is my niece Penny. Isn't she beautiful?"

Merle just nodded, "She's Ann's girl?"

The governor nodded going over to a bucket he pulled a bloody piece of meat from it and threw it to the little girl. Merle felt his skin crawl as he watched the thing tear apart what he guessed used to be a dog.

The governor frowned at him, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. My sister doesn't believe like we do. She thinks that her daughter is dead, but you can see with your own eyes that she is very much alive. She was a good mom before the end of the world, but now she keeps trying to sneak down here and kill our precious Penny. I need your help to make sure that she understands everything. We need her to have babies, when Penny gets well she'll want brothers and sisters." The governor walked behind Merle and put his hands on Merle's shoulders, "She's your little girl now too. And I can tell that Penny is glad to have you for her new father. You're going to love being part of the family. Now if you'll excuse me I need to tell Ann the good news."

Merle followed the governor upstairs his mind still reeling with the information that he was just given. He snapped back to reality when he saw the governor heading upstairs, "Phillip! I mean governor sir, can I tell Ann. Maybe it would be better if you told Axel that he's shit out of luck here."

The governor smiled at him, walking slowly back down the stairs, "You want to get a jump on things. I like that about you Merle. You see something you want and you take it. She can move her things into your room tonight if you like and don't worry about Axel. Axel will do as he's told."

Merle nodded and watched as the governor walked out the front door. Merle shivered, the man was even whistling. Merle sighed and started the walk up the stairs. Once he got to Ann's door he knocked softly, when she didn't answer he opened the door slowly. He saw her sitting on the floor her back against the wall, hugging her knees; she didn't look up at him as he walked over to her.

Merle sighed and sat down next to her, they sat in silence for a few minutes. Merle sighed, "So that thing in the basement was your girl?"

Ann looked at him, her eyes were full of tears, she shook her head, "She got bit on our way here. Phillip use to work for the CIA, he knew that Woodbury had solar panels and an underground tunnel system. He came to my house and picked me, Penny, and my husband, Mike. It was the night that the government bombed Atlanta; it sent walkers into our campsite. Mike did everything he could to save Penny but she broke loose of his grip to grab her stuffed rabbit and she got bit. Phillip blamed Mike for not being strong enough to hold her to him. He put me and Penny into the car and I watched in horror as Phillip pushed Mike into a group of walkers. He killed him because he said he was in the way and he needed punished for failing Penny. When we got here we watched as Penny got taken over by the fever. By then I knew that the only way to put these things down was a shot to the head. But before I could do that Phillip appeared and took her away. I thought he had put her to peace, until I found her. Chained up in the basement, that was six months ago, what's left down there isn't my daughter."

Merle pulled her into his arms and let her cry; he couldn't believe how crazy this shit was. How could the governor do this to his own sister? Merle tightened his grip on the woman. They sat like that for the longest time, sitting in silence.

Ann finally pulled away from him wiping at her face, "Thank you, I'm sorry I never cry like that. Phillip says it's weakness to cry. I'm so sorry."

Merle patted her knee, "Don't thank me yet. He told me about Axel."

Ann sighed; she pulled herself up and sat across from him on her bed, looking at the floor, "Yeah, looks like I'm getting married again."

Merle stood up, staring at the wall, "Yeah. To me."

Ann stood up her arms crossed in front of her, "What?"

Merle sighed, "Listen sugar tits it ain't thrilling me either. But I like ya Ann and I couldn't stand to think of that fucker doing stuff to you. He's a nasty bastard. I've seen him do things to women that make me sick."

Ann stared at the floor; her mind was jumbled with the news that instead of Axel, she would be now attached to Merle. She touched his arm and he flinched, but she kept her hand steady, "Thank you. It's not a marriage so much as we have to make a baby."

Merle shook his head and moved toward the door, he paused when his hand was on the door knob, "He wants your stuff moved into my room by tonight." Ann watched as he left and felt her head go swimmy. She sat down on the bed, now what should she do?

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Ann stood in the bathroom staring at her face. She swallowed hard; she hadn't been with a man in three years. Her and Mike had been separated for two years before the world went to shit and she had no idea what she was going to do when Merle touched her. They had barely spoken to each other that night as they moved her things and ate dinner. Phillip had been in a wonderful mood, talking about how great it was having Merle in the family. But for her she was scared, this wasn't how she planned on being with someone. She wanted a man to love her, Mike had tried but he was always looking at other women. She groaned as she washed her face and went back into the bedroom.

Merle felt sick as he punched his pillow trying to get comfortable in bed. He had never taken a woman against their will and he wasn't planning on letting it start now. He froze when he heard her come out of the bathroom. Oh great he thought to himself now he felt like a fucking pussy. He rolled over and stared at her, "I ain't gonna bite."

Ann smiled, nodding her head. She slipped into bed next to him and he could feel her body shake. He rolled over to look at her, his voice was low, "I ain't gonna do anything to ya. But I get the feeling that in front of your brother we better make it look good."

She rolled over staring at him, "I know you won't hurt me. I owe you if you want to."

Merle huffed, "I don't want you to do it cuz you owe me. I want ya to do it cuz we can't keep our hands off each other. What is it you want Ann?"

Ann sighed, closing her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "I want my daughter to find peace and I want to get the hell out of here. But I know he'll never let me go and he'll never let HER go."

Merle reached out and ran his thumb across her cheek, "We'll figure this out. I want to go too. We'll figure out a way, but we got to be smart. I promise I won't let nothin' happen to ya. Now just get some sleep."

Ann nodded, Merle backed over and pretty soon she heard his breathing even out. She only woke once during the night. Merle was tangled up around her protectively. Ann smiled when he muttered Daryl's name in his sleep. Ann rubbed his back, "Everything is alright Merle. We'll find Daryl, don't you worry."

As she laid there in Merle's arms she still wished she could find someone to love her. But what is love? Had she ever been loved by anyone but Penny and look where that got her little girl. She sighed running her hand up and down Merle's back, closing her eyes she thought to herself that maybe her and Merle might work. Friendship was better than going thru this shitty world alone.

**Ok, there you go. The governor is nuttier than a squirrel turd. I know! But this sets the stage for the rest of the story. Ok, do your thing! Your reading and reviews are my drug! Hugs, Kaye**


	3. Reflection in Snow Covered Hills

Chapter 3…..Reflection in Snow Covered Hills

**OMGosh thank you for such a wonderful response to this one. I'm so glad everyone is really enjoying this. Writing Merle really made me nervous, but I'm so glad you all enjoy it so far. Ok, well this one might be a little dark, so I warn you, not that it's dark enough all ready with all the stuff the governor is up to, but now we have Axel. He's not very happy that Merle is with Ann. Here we go…**

**-Landslide-**

Ann had woken up with Merle's arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled to herself as his snores rumbled thru the room; she wondered how she slept at all with that kind of noise. She softly giggled as she pulled herself from the bed. When she turned around Merle was staring at her, "What the fuck is so funny?"

Ann smiled at him, "You snore, really loud."

Merle sighed as he threw the covers off and stood up stretching. As he did Ann blushed turning around, having noticed his very visible morning wood. Merle looked down and grumbled to himself, "Fuck." He threw on his pants quickly and went in search of a clean shirt.

Just as Ann was coming out of the bathroom, in her robe, they heard the governor coming down the hallway. Ann looked at Merle who frowned and quickly crossed the room pushing himself up against her he pulled her into a deep kiss. Merle opened the front of her robe, whispering to her, "Play along sugar." She swallowed hard and wrapped herself around Merle, she trembled as she did.

The governor opened the door without knocking and the scene in front of him made him smile. Maybe his sister was finally getting it. He watched for a few minutes as Merle and Ann entangled themselves together. He cleared his throat and laughed, "Breakfast is ready."

Merle shot him a look over his shoulder as Ann pulled her robe around herself, "Jesus, governor can you knock?"

The governor held up his hands smiling, "Sorry, next time I'll knock. You kids take your time and I'll see you downstairs." Merle and Ann heard him laugh as he closed the door and headed downstairs.

Ann leaned against Merle's chest, "Thank you."

Merle nodded, his hand going to her back as he rubbed up and down her back, "I told ya I won't let anything happen to you." Ann looked up at him and smiled. Merle swallowed hard, still thinking of her naked body pressed up against him and the kiss. He shook his head and headed back to his closet looking for a shirt, he knew it was an act, but something drew him to this woman.

**-Landslide-**

Thirty minutes later they were sitting with the governor having breakfast. The governor rattled on about different things going on that day, making sure to keep the conversation light. He kept smiling each time he glanced at Merle and Ann as they ate; he finally had to ask, "So you two, I guess are hitting it off."

Merle glared at the man, "It's working out fine don't worry about us."

The governor laughed standing up he kissed Ann on the cheek, "I'm real proud of you girl. Come on Merle we have to get moving. Ann make sure you get me a list of what the doc needs for the clinic."

Ann nodded, "Sure Phillip no problem, you two be safe today."

Merle started walking toward the door and the governor stopped him, "Not kissing your woman good bye?"

Merle stopped and looked at Ann; he sighed and walked over toward her. She smiled at him her hand going to his chest as he leaned down. When Ann felt his lips on hers she felt a shiver run up her spine, something about this rough man made her knees weak. Merle pulled away and kissed her quick one more time, his voice was husky, "See ya tonight." Ann nodded her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She heard Phillip laugh which only made her blush more.

As Merle and the governor walked out the front door, the governor clapped the man on the back, "Just a matter of time before you make me an uncle again."

Merle just let a huff out as he got into the truck, he needed to get away from Woodbury for the day and kill some dead fuckers. He needed to put some distance between him and Ann, he didn't want to hurt her, she was like no woman he'd ever met. He sighed as they left the gates; he just hoped she was safe while they were gone.

**-Landslide-**

Ann smiled as she did inventory in the stock room. She trusted Merle they had gotten close over the few months that she had helped him recover. She couldn't help the fluttering in her belly when she thought of him. She sighed maybe it was just being alone for so long with no one but Phillip to keep her company. As she went back to making her list of needs for the clinic she heard the door to the stock room, she looked up as Axel smiled at her locking the door behind her.

Ann steeled herself continuing with her work, "What do you need Axel?"

Axel chuckled moving up behind her, grabbing her hips and grinding into her ass, "Your old man is out today, thought you could use a real man."

Ann backwards head butted him and moved for the door but he recovered quickly and grabbed her by the hair, "Where you think you're going bitch?"

He slammed Ann's face into the wall, she screamed as he threw her onto the floor. She felt the room spinning as he stood over her, blood pouring down her face, "Please Axel, Phillip won't want this. And Merle will be pissed. Please leave and we won't talk about this again."

Axel licked his lips as he stood over her, "Oh the governor will be fine or I'll tell people about that walker he's got chained in the basement over there. And Merle is nothing but a fucking pussy. Now you just lay there and take what I'm going to give you, you stupid cunt."

Ann brought her foot up as hard as she could into his groin and scurried back pulling herself up. Axel was doubled over, when he looked up at her; she saw the hatred on his face. Ann tried to get around him to the door, but he grabbed her slapping her hard. He pushed her against the wall, hitting her a few more times. She felt him working on her jeans; she slapped his face hard, her nails tearing his flesh. He screamed out in pain biting down into her shoulder. Ann started to scream for help, but his hand covered her mouth. She could feel him working on her pants again, that was when the door burst open.

Merle had gone straight to the clinic after his run with the governor. It worried him that Axel didn't go with them that day. When he entered the clinic he heard Ann scream and his blood boiled. He saw the stock room door closed; when he tried the door and found it locked he stepped back and kicked the fucking door in.

When he entered the room and saw Ann's bloody face with Axel all over her. Merle let out a primal growl as he pulled the man off of her, spinning a very surprised Axel around he punched him in the face with his metal capped stump. Axel's nose exploded under the impact. Axel crumbled to the floor as Merle began kicking the man with everything he had. Merle felt an out of body experience take him over as he repeatively kicked the sack of shit at his feet. When he felt Ann touch his shoulder he drew back his arm almost ready to hit her.

Ann froze when Merle drew his fist back. Merle stopped and grabbed her pulling her into his chest, "It's alright, I got ya." Ann felt the room going black as she swayed on her feet. Merle grabbed her picking her up bridal style.

Merle glanced at Axel on the floor; the man was starting to stir. Merle looked down at him, gritting his teeth as he spoke, "I'd fucking run if I were you, you piece of shit."

Merle carried Ann all the way back to the town hall. He heard people gasp at them as he walked but he paid them no mind. When he got to the town hall one of the governor's men opened the door for him. As he walked into the foyer he heard the governor behind him, "What the hell happened?"

Merle looked over his shoulder at him, "Axel beat the shit out of her; if I won't have gotten there he would have raped her. If she was pregnant she ain't no more."

Merle kept walking he heard the governor start shouting orders to the men but Merle's attention was on Ann. He walked into their room and laid her down on the bed and went to get something to clean her up with.

When Merle came back to the bed Ann was starting to stir. Merle sat down and wiped her face off with the wet cloth. Ann had tears brewing in her eyes, Merle sighed, "Don't worry sugar, he won't hurt you again. I'll kill that fucker myself." Ann just nodded, she knew how close she had come to getting raped and now she owed Merle again for saving her.

Ann caught Merle's hand with hers, "Thank you."

Merle smiled down at her, "Anytime sugar."

Before Ann could answer him there was a soft knock at the door, the governor stepped in, "How is she?"

Merle looked at Ann and then the governor, "She'll be alright. But you better do something about that stupid fucker."

The governor walked over and looked into Ann's face, his hand going to her cheek, "He'll be taken care of sis, I swear."

Ann sat up quickly her head spinning; she felt Merle help steady her, "You can't Phillip. He said he would tell everyone about Penny." Ann watched as a dark cloud drifted across Phillip's face, it gave her chills.

The governor continued to stroke his sister's face, "He'll be dealt with, Merle and I will see to it personally. The doc will be here soon. Merle as soon as the doc arrives please join me downstairs."

Merle nodded and they watched as the governor left them. Merle looked down at Ann who had settled back against the pillows, "Where do ya hurt?"

Ann reached up and touched Merle's cheek, he flinched at the contact, but she kept going, her fingertips gently brushing his cheek, "You got there just in time, you saved me again."

Merle felt a blush rising up in his cheeks "Ain't nothin'." The door opened again to reveal Dr. DiLauro with her bag. After Merle knew she was in good hands he went downstairs to the governor.

When Merle walked into his office the governor was sitting down with his feet up a drink in his hand. He motioned to Merle, "Sit down son; we need to have a talk."

Merle sat down across from the governor and waited, he wasn't sure what the governor wanted, "Sir shouldn't we be out looking for that asshole?"

The governor laughed, "He's already waiting for us. My men found him trying to get over the wall. The beating you gave him slowed him down. We'll deal with him in a minute. Right now you and me need to have a talk."

Merle sighed leaning toward the governor, "What can I do for you sir?"

The governor sat his drink down and stood, "With Axel gone I'll need a second in command and you seem to be a man that can take orders. Hell you're my brother-in-law now, think you can do the job?"

Merle nodded, "I guess sir. Whatever you need."

The governor walked toward the door, "Now let's go take care of this piece of shit."

Merle followed the governor down to the basement. As soon as the door opened he could hear Axel screaming. At the bottom of the stairs he saw two of the governor's men holding Axel. The governor smiled at Merle, "It's your choice boy, feed him to your step daughter or we kill him in the square for all to see."

Merle shifted on his feet, Axel needed to be put down like a dog, but neither way seemed humane. Merle steeled himself walking over to Axel he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. The two guards retreated up the stairs after getting a nod from the governor. Axel began panicking as Merle walked him toward Penny. Merle didn't say a word as he pushed the man with all his strength into the waiting jaws of Penny, who began tearing at the man's flesh. Axel's screams echoed throughout the basement.

The governor laughed sitting down in a leather recliner, Merle flinched at the carnage in front of him. Axel had finally stopped screaming. The thing that was unnerving was the way the governor smiled at him, he was proud of him.

Merle finally left the basement when Penny had finally eaten the body down to bone. As he walked upstairs toward their room he hated himself, he knew an execution in the square would mean kids would be there to watch and he couldn't deal with that. The one thing Merle knew for sure was he and Ann had to get the fuck out of Woodbury, just as soon as she could travel.

**Ok, there you go! Hope you enjoyed! My God the governor on the show is a creepy dude! I think he's a character you would love to hate**** Hugs, for a great week! Kaye**


	4. Rise Above

Chapter 4…..Rise Above

**You guys are so wonderful! I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful reviews, likes, and favorites. I want to thank you all for sticking with me on this new journey. I'm really loving writing for Merle and Ann. A lot of you have compared her to Carol. In some ways she is, she wasn't an abused wife, or child. Her ex-husband was good to her until he cheated on her, and her parents were the average American parents. Phillip lost his mind after the world ended and you will find out why later in the story. So she is scared, not sure where to go, or how to survive in this new world.**

**So now our two dears are heading away from Woodbury, they will be reuniting with the others soon. But here we go, escaping Woodbury!**

**-Landslide-**

Merle heard the shower; he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes trying to get himself awake. Before he could move Phillip opened the door and smiled at him. "How's our girl today?"

Merle sighed glanced back at the bathroom door, "She slept alright last night, but I think she needs a day to rest. Yesterday was rough for her."

Phillip nodded, "I agree. Listen I'm heading out with some of the boys, we're going into Bentonville to gather what we can. I think you should stay here and take care of her, that alright with you?"

Merle stood up, "I can go if you need me. I don't want to look like I'm not pulling my weight."

Phillip took a step forward a warm smile on his face, he put a hand on Merle's shoulder, "No one will say shit about you taking care of your woman. Just stay here, take her out enjoy the wonderful weather, make her happy. I'll be back later tonight and we can talk about a few things I need you to do tomorrow."

Merle sighed, "Well if you think that's for the best boss."

Phillip laughed as he walked back toward the door, "I really do. Give her my love; I'll see you two tonight."

Merle watched him leave his mind going a million miles a minute. He walked right into the bathroom and shut the door. Keeping his boxers on he stepped into the shower.

Ann squealed and grabbed for her towel putting it over her body. Merle pulled her close to him and spoke in her ear, "Sorry to scare you. He's leaving today; we have a small window to get the fuck out of here. I figured this was the only place he doesn't have ears on us."

Ann looked up at him, her hazel eyes wide; she leaned in whispering back to him, "Where will we go?"

Merle wrapped his arms around her drawing her close, his breath warm on her ear, "We'll gather up supplies and load them in one of the extra trucks. I want us to be gone by noon. We're going to look for my brother. He's group will take us in, there's safety in numbers."

Ann looked up at him, the water now turning cold as it hit their bodies, "But they were the ones that left you for dead! We can't trust them."

Merle sighed, "I know but I wasn't a walk in the park and they had no choice. They'll at least take you in and that's all that matters. I'll be fine."

Ann raised her head on his bare chest. Merle could feel the sobs shaking her body, he slowly ran his hand up and down her back, "I won't let anything happen to you girl."

She looked up at him, "What about Penny?"

Merle scowled, "It's alright, we'll take care of her, we won't leave her this way."

Ann nodded; she got out of the shower and grabbed a dry towel. Her mind was racing as she dressed quickly. A few minutes later Merle came out of the bathroom and once they were dressed the two of them made their way out into the town to gather supplies.

**-Landslide-**

It took them most of the morning to gather up the supplies. They were stopped a few times and Merle just told the guards that he was getting the trucks ready for a run with the governor the next day. When he was asked why Ann was with him, he simply winked at the men and told them that they were just trying out the backseats to make sure they were roomy enough. Ann turned bright red as Merle and the men laughed.

But they were finally back to their room Merle watched as Ann walked around the room. Once he had his clothes packed up and his back pack over his shoulder he touched her back gently, "You ready?"

Ann turned around and nodded, tears threatening in her eyes, "Yeah I'm ready."

Merle waited in the doorway as she grabbed her bag. They walked down the front stairs and quietly went down the basement stairs. Halfway down the stairs Merle stopped her, "I can do it. You don't have to."

Ann gave him a weak smile, "No, she's my daughter. It's only right that I do this."

Merle nodded; there wasn't anything that he could say to make this better for her. When they were finally standing in front of Penny, Merle took out his gun and put the silencer on it. He handed it to Ann. She stared at the gun in her hand and heaved a heavy sigh.

Ann stared at the creature that use to be her daughter. Ann could see the dark brown curls that she use to put up in wild pony tails. She could see the small hands that use to cup her face. As she raised the gun she started to shake, her words coming out in a whisper, "I love you baby girl. You were the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me and I'll never forget you. I want you to take care of your daddy, he's there waiting for you. Forgive me."

Ann raised the gun, she felt Merle step behind her, he put his hand on hers helping her steady the gun. His other arm wrapping around her waist, "On three sugar." Together they counted down to three, and Ann pulled the trigger ending her daughters suffering.

Ann dropped the gun and collapsed into Merle's chest. He held her as she cried, his eyes never leaving the body of the small girl he never knew. Once Ann had settled down he guided her toward the stairs, "Don't look sugar, just head up the stairs." Ann nodded and took her bag from him.

They walked thru the back of the buildings on main street, heading silently toward the wall and the truck that was waiting on the other side. Merle stopped her and watched till he knew the men were distracted with the guard change. When he saw his chance he got them thru the little emergency exit door. Merle pushed her into the truck and they took off as soon as the doors were shut.

They traveled in silence till it was too dark to drive. Merle found a small grove of trees and he pulled the truck back in between them and cut off the engine. "We'll sleep here tonight, you take the back seat and I'll sit up here."

Ann turned to him, "Can I sleep up here with you?"

Merle looked at her; he could tell the woman was barely hanging on to her emotions, "Yeah sugar. Let's get ya somethin' to eat."

After swallowing down some cold canned food he found a few blankets that they had loaded into the truck. He sat up motioning for Ann to lay her head in his lap, once he had her lying down and covered up, he felt her relax. He sighed keeping watch, he barely heard her, "Merle? Do you think I'm going to hell for killing my girl?"

Merle sighed brushing his hand thru her honey brown hair, "Sugar, you didn't kill her, your little girl was dead for a long time. You just put her body to rest, her soul was gone already. Now you get some sleep, I'll keep watch." He felt her nod against his leg; his hand went back to stroking her arm slowly. It took what seemed like forever, but she finally fell asleep. Merle leaned his head back against the seat and prayed that Daryl and the rest of his group would take them in. He wasn't sure when he felt the need to protect this woman, but he wanted to keep her safe no matter what.

**-Landslide-**

When the governor got back to Woodbury, he felt alive. They had successfully taken out a small group of Army Reservist and taken their ammo. He had a small hop in his step, when he opened the door to the town hall he smiled, he figured with how quiet it was that the two lovebirds were busy upstairs. He whistled as he went into kitchen. After he ate, he walked into the office and got himself a drink and headed to the basement.

He knew something was wrong as soon as he was greeted with the silence. When he turned on the light he fell to his knees, "NO! NO! NO!" He scooted over to the lifeless body of his niece, holding her he kissed her rotten cheeks and cradled the child. His mind clicking, he realized that there was only one person who would do this.

He ran upstairs and flung open Ann and Merle's door. After searching the room he knew they had left. He sat on the floor his nails digging into his leg, "She left me, that bitch left me. It's alright. I don't need her, I don't need anyone. I'm the governor; I can do whatever the fuck I want. Yeah, I don't need them."

He rocked back and forth still covered in his niece's decaying blood. He started to smile; he would find his dear sister and punish her for the murder of his niece. There would be no one that would question him after he killed his dear baby sister.

**Ok, they have left Woodbury and Penny is at rest. But now they are on the run from the madman. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Hugs, Kaye**


End file.
